A medical thread has been used for a long time to connect or suture a damaged muscular, vascular, or nervous tissue or a surgically incised tissue. Also, a medical thread is used for a double eyelid surgery or a surgery for removing sagging or wrinkles from a skin or a tissue due to aging, reduced skin elasticity, external wound, overuse, or necrosis. A lift surgery lifts up a loose skin or tissue and removes wrinkles on a face, jaw, neck, abdomen, vagina, breast, or hip by using a medical thread and a needle instead of knives. The lift surgery does not require excessive incision, minimizes scars, and causes slight bleeding and swelling. Due to such features, the lift surgery is highlighted.
However, in a conventional lift surgery using a medical thread, in order to insert and fix the medical thread into a body, one insertion through-hole is formed at a point of the body into which the medical thread is inserted and at least one fixed through-hole is formed at a point of the body to which the medical thread is fixed, the medical thread is inserted through the insertion through-hole, is pushed from behind such that a front end portion of the medical thread passes through the fixed through-hole to stick out of the fixed through-hole, and is knotted, and then a skin with the knot is sutured or a skin incision is closed.
However, since the medical thread passes through the insertion through-hole to be inserted into the skin, passes through the fixed through-hole to be discharged from the body, and then is inserted into the body to be fixed, the conventional lift surgery has problems in that a plurality of through-holes have to be formed, it is difficult to insert the medical thread into the body, it takes a lot of time to perform the conventional lift surgery, and there is a high risk because of a high level of anesthesia.